deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeon Calcos
The Spartan soldier, Aeon Calcos, like Sophitia, was one of the twenty-four warriors to receive an oracle from the god Hephaestus to destroy Soul Edge–one for every letter of the Greek alphabet. Armed with the holy Xi Sword and Game Shield forged for him, he set off on his journey. However, he became lost in a vast desert and eventually collapsed. A group of kindly desert travelers rescued a dehydrated Aeon and brought him to their village, and he was about to repay them by teaching them swordplay. He was unable to exchange their kindness, however, as the Evil Seed rained down and temporarily changed Aeon into a mindless killer, causing him to slaughter everyone in the village. Kunpaetku, the grand priest of the cult order Fygul Cestemus, eventually heard stories of him and captured Calcos so that he may be used as a human guinea pig in a diabolical experiment, causing him to transform into a lizard the first of many lizardmen to come. Calcos was ordered to bring Rock's adopted son, Bangoo, so that his soul could be stolen. The creature was eventually tracked down and defeated by Rock for the kidnapping, while aiding Astaroth in pursuing Soul Edge. Battle vs. Riptor (by IceLoverMei) Song: Diablo - Cave Inside the Cavern of Light and Darkness Aeon Calcos: *Devouring his prey on the ground* Riptor: *Crawling through the opening, Looking at Aeon* Screen show Ultratech Scanner in Riptor Eyes. TARGET: Aeon Calcos SPECIES: LIZARDMAN HEIGHT: 6'8" WEIGHT: 295lbs AGE: 53 THREAT LEVEL: EXTREME LAST KNOWN LOCATION: Cavern of Light and Darkness Riptor enter the cave, Ready and try to pounce at Aeon with her claws. Aeon Calcos: *Move away to dodge, Getting out his Ax and Sheild* RAAAAAA Song: Killer Instinct (2013) - Riptor Theme Aeon and Riptor begin walking at a circle, Growling at each other. FIGHT! Aeon Calcos: *Swing Ax at Riptor* RAAAAAAAAAAA Riptor: *Dodging and Pounce at Aeon, Trying to scartch him with cybernetic claws* Aeon Calcos: *Blocking with shield, Getting some damage from it and push Riptor off* RRRAAAAAAAAAAA *Breath Fire at Riptor* Riptor: *Get pushed back but fire Dragon Breath at Aeon, Clashing with his Fire Breath* Aeon Calcos: *Grow wings and fly up over Riptor while continuing to breath fire* Riptor: *Spit out Acid at Aeon while he flying* Aeon Calcos: RAAAAAAA *Crash to ground, Getting up* GRRRRRRRRRRR Riptor: *Slash at Aeon with Cybernetic Tail, Trying to shock him* Aeon Calcos: *Duck and counter with Mezentias Style Sand Roll* Riptor: RAAAAAAAAA *Get launched in the sky, Crashing down in deep pain* Aeon Calcos: *Continue slashing at Riptor and Kick her to the ground* Riptor: RAAAAA *Getting up* GRRRRRRRRRRRRR Aeon Calcos: *Summon Wings and roll at Riptor, Ready to perform Devourer of God* Riptor: *Turn on Rage Mode and dodge, Pouncing on Aeon wings and claw them off* Aeon Calcos: RAAAAAAAAAAAA *Crash on the ground* Riptor: *Pounce on Aeon and biting his neck, Scratching with his claws* Aeon Calcos: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Losing blood, bleeding out while lying dead* Riptor: RAAAAAAAAAAAA *Breath fire in the air* Victorious: Riptor Expert's Opinion While Aeon does have the better weapon and strength to make him last longer in battle, Riptor have the much more higher feat in edge in being alot more faster and skillful. Both had their own feats and defeat in their past with Aeon defeated by Rock and Riptor defeated by TJ Combo in Killer Instinct. However while Aeon grow more primal and deadly on his own, Riptor have been upgraded to be more dangerous by the Ultratech, Allowing her to be more smarter then Aeon and give her the bigger advantage. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Soul Calibur Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors